1. Field
The present invention relates generally to cooling systems and, more specifically to cooling systems for computer racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer racks, such as server racks, are generally used to house and in some cases interconnect collections of computing devices, like servers and associated storage, power supplies, network switches and the like. In many cases, the computing devices are relatively numerous and arranged in a relatively high-density array due to the cost of space appropriate to store such computing devices. Often the computing devices generate a relatively large amount of heat during operation, and cooling the computing devices can be energy intensive. Indeed, in many cases, cooling costs account for a substantial portion of the cost of running such devices.